I Must Confess
by Alice Foxworth
Summary: AU where the conversation between Blair and Emma in 2.9 (There Will Be Blood) happens a little sooner, in the limo, in front of Chuck. Basically, Blair indirectly admits she loves Chuck.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"strongBlair indirectly admits she loves Chuck!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"strong-I own nothing-/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""I can't believe you ruined my night!" Emma grumbled, staring out the window with her arms crossed. She had scooted as far away as possible from Blair and Chuck as soon as they had gotten in Chuck's limo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""I think I saved your night," Blair defended. "Would you rather I had left you to your business and hadn't showed you the Gossip Girl blast?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Yes!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair scoffed, "So you would have been okay with losing your virginity to some random older drunk-ass guy and then finding out Muffy still slept with her Lacrosse-titute before you got a chance?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Emma turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but realized that Blair was right. "Fine," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Chuck had been silent for the majority of the ride, but he chuckled at Emma's response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Your first time should be special." Blair went on, forgetting that Chuck was there for a second. "It should be with someone you love." She smiled, which drew the same from Emma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Was your first time with someone you love?" Emma asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair was suddenly conscious of her audience and, specifically em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"his/em attention to her answer. She intentionally kept her gaze from drifting over to Chuck, but she couldn't help her smile widening and the memory resurfacing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"When she finally answered, it was the most honest, genuine thing she had ever said in her life. "Yes. Yes, it was."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"From his seat on the other side of the limo, Chuck himself let a smile take over his face, but it vanished just as quickly when he realized what Blair's confession meant. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She loves me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Ten minutes later, they pulled in front of Emma's building and she opened the door, murmuring a thank you to the driver and Chuck. Blair started to follow her out of the limo, but her hand was grabbed before she could leave. She turned to see Chuck, a nervous, yet insistent look on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""I need to see you tonight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair thought for a second, then replied, "My place, ten o'clock. Don't be late." She climbed out of the limo, letting their hands brush against each other for just a little too long./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Chuck was left, breathless and invigorated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"~em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"10:00/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair slid her coat off and handed it to Dorota to hang in the closet. Dorota was trying to hide a grin, which Blair eyed suspiciously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Dorota, spill! You never look like this unless you have a secret."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Mr. Chuck said to send you up as soon as you get home." Dorota nodded eagerly and pushed Blair toward the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair ran up the stairs and to the door of her room, which was slightly open. She pushed it open to see Chuck standing by the bed, hands in pockets./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""What do you want, Chuck?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""I have something…very important to say to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair stepped forward slowly, eager to hear what Chuck had to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;""Tonight, with Emma, you said that…that your first time…" He cleared his throat, "was with someone you love." He took a step forward to meet Blair. He brought his hands up to pull her closer and rested them on her hips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"Blair brought her own hands up to Chuck's arms. "Yes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"There was a pause before Chuck finally said, "I love you too, Blair." He leaned down to kiss her, a promise of what was to come later that night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in;"strongThanks for reading chickees!/strong/p 


End file.
